The Bare Bones
by somethingratherrandom
Summary: Ianto and Jack struggle to keep their secrets safe. The twins struggle to do the same
1. Chapter 1

The Bare Bones

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Synopsis: Ianto and Jack struggle to keep their secrets safe. The twins struggle to do the same

Authors Note: A lovely review made me want to write this, just imagine what you can do with your review!

* * *

Bethan rushed in through the front door letting it crash shut behind her, Ianto looked up in dismay as the carefully placed wreath on it shuddered and fell before falling off.

"Who was that?" Jack called from the living room where he was stringing up lights

"Bethan" Ianto answered listening to the sound of banging footsteps and a slamming door. He turned and walked towards the front room. "We really need to talk to her" he sighed leaning against the doorframe

"It can't be easy living in a houseful of men" agreed Jack "Do you think its..." screwing up his face he gestured to his stomach

"If it was she'd talk to Gwen" said Ianto, his face grimacing in embarrassment remembering the talk he had to have with Bethan a few years ago. "I'd better go check on her"

Walking up the stairs Ianto could hear the sound of muffled sobs coming from behind Bethans door. Gethan had obviously heard the noise and was sat on the floor, leaning up against the door gingerly tapping on it

"Beth..." He called meekly

"**GO AWAY**" she shouted back

"Come on..."

"**NO**"

Ianto cleared his throat and Gethan turned to look up at him. the teenager shrugged his shoulders and turned to go back in his room

"Beth, its Tad"

"Go away I want to be alone"

"I'm coming in"

Ianto opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Bethan was lying on her bed face down in a pillow.

Bethans room was small and was painted a dusky purple, and was cluttered with books. She had white shelves which held many books. Her computer was in the corner, the bed on which Bethan lay was under a circular window, and was covered in a knitted throw.

Ianto sat down on the bed

"What's the matter" He asked

There was a short pause, and Bethan turned her face to look at her Tad.

"Its... Matt"

"Your boyfriend...? What happened?"

"He wanted to..."

Iantos face furrowed

"I didn't... He said I was frigid and other girls would do it for him and if i didn't he would break up with me" She babbled quickly, her words turning into sobs "He's a bastard"

Ianto tried his best to comfort her stroking her back gently

"You made the right choice Beth, you should wait till you find someone you love."

"But I loved him" She wailed.

Ianto sighed gently, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Gethan sat alone in his darkened room, the light of the computer screen lighting his face. clicking to Google he took a deep sigh and typed in what he was looking for

THE TORCHWOOD INSTITUTE


	2. Chapter 2

The Bare Bones

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Synopsis: Ianto and Jack struggle to keep their secrets safe. The twins struggle to do the same

Authors Note: A lovely review made me want to write this, just imagine what you can do with your review!

* * *

Later when the house was quiet, when Bethan had gone to sleep and his parents had gone out on an "Urgent house call" Gethan stayed awake, sitting at his computer. The sites he had come across held pictures of Jack and Ianto, Some held pictures of Jack from before the war...

He heard a sound at the window, jerking his head up he stood and walked over.

"Geth" a whispered shout came.

"Adrian?" He hissed back.

"Come down."

Leaving his window open ajar he put turned off the computer, and quietly crept downstairs and eased open the front door.

"What are you doing here?"

"My parents are asleep, your parents are out, I wanted to see you."

"Come in, but be quiet Beth is asleep." Geth sighed, pulling the taller boy in and into the front room.  
The lights on the tree were left on, and were twinkling slowly, casting long shadows across the room.  
Slipping slowly across the arm of the couch, Adrian pulled Gethan with him, and they both landed with an oof,smiling gently at each others awkwardness.

They were silent for a few moments, enjoying each others closeness both wondering what the other was thinking.

"I can't wait until we can go to Uni" Adrian said suddenly, whilst Gethan twirled the other boys mousey hair through his fingers. "I can get away from my stupid family and we won't have to hide"

Gethan hummed in agreement.

Adrian sat up slightly, and looked down at Gethan, his brown eyes suddenly intense.

"I wondered.... if..."

"If..." Gethan answered

"If you could give me the best Christmas present ever" He blurted out suddenly.

Gethan twitched his eyebrow.

"No... more than that."

Gethan leaned back from him, and the slightly older boy sat up. He was fashionably skinny, and he wore ripped jeans with a black jumper and blazer. Round his neck he wore a red scarf with matching fingerless gloves.

"You want to.."

"Only if you want to"

"What if I want to"

"Then I want to"

They looked at each other, and after a moments silence they gently laughed and looked away.

Adrian leaned in to kiss Gethans jawline.

"I'll be gentle" He said between kisses "and I'll stop whenever you tell me to"

"Okay." whispered Gethan

"Are you sure?" He asked concern and doubt flooding his eyes for a moment. "I don't want to force you..."

"I'm sure... I think I love you."

"I know I love you."

Taking the younger boys hand, Adrian carefully led them both to Gethans room.

* * *

The SUV finally made it home.

"That kids bike is here again" Ianto commented looking out the window and grimacing slightly, he turned to look back at Jack

"Give them another half hour?"

Ianto nodded and sighed

"Don't worry" said Jack, patting Iantos knee "He'll tell us when he's ready."

* * *

For this point in the story, I wanted to write the background of Adrian, however no matter where I seemed to put it, it didn't seem right so I'm just going to put it here. Adrian is a member of a strict Christian family, who wouldn't be very happy to be finding out about him and Gethan.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bare Bones

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Synopsis: Ianto and Jack struggle to keep their secrets safe. The twins struggle to do the same

Authors Note: A lovely review made me want to write this, just imagine what you can do with your review!  
an added thanks to the people who contacted me with your constructive criticism, will try my best to take your advice on board. Adrian somehow just showed up one day fully formed, and somehow I forgot that you guys have yet to get to know him as well as me. If you want to know what he looks like, to me he bears a resemblance to Ed Byrne.

* * *

A few nights later the rain battered against the window, and Gethan who was reading a book by the bay window heard a knock at the door. Bethan rose from the sofa where she was watching some reality TV show and he watched her go to answer it

"Gethan, Its for you." She called. He placed down his book carefully marking the page and walked through to the darkened hall to see Adrian. He was dripping onto the laminated floor and his face was still and white. Bethan twitched her eyebrows before walking back into the lounge.

"We need to talk" Adrian said quickly in his soft Irish accent, his eyes darting from the living room to the front door nervously,he was openly nervous "Alone." He added awkwardly a few moments later.  
Gethan nodded gently and gestured up the stairs to his room. Adrian looked up quickly, his brow furrowing and shaking his head. He walked swiftly into the kitchen. Gethan followed and shut the door quietly

"They know." He blurted out. Panicked eyes flitted to the door when he realised the volume of his voice "They know" He repeated, this time in a desperate hiss

"What... How...?" Gethan asked, feeling panic rush into his chest. Adrian turned away and pulled his hood down, looking out the window at the rain.

"Me Mam caught me when I came in the other morning, she made me tell her everything. She says I can't see you anymore or she'll tell me Da."

"We just need to be more careful" Gethan said quickly. Adrian sighed.

"I haven't been around since because I'm being watched carefully" He whispered closely "I'm living life on the edge just being here."

"So, this is it" Gethan said slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "At least I can still see you at school...?"

Adrian bit his lip hard and looked away

"She made me change school. Told me Da that she wants me in a Catholic school."

"Oh" was all Gethan could say his heart was racing his hands clenching and unclenching, his eyes blinking back unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry" Adrian choked out, looking down at his shuffling feet "If I'd have known I'd never have.."

"It's okay."

Adrians eyes flickered back up and looked at the door. "I have to go" He said finally, brushing past Gethan he leaned back and brushed a kiss to his lips. "I won't forget you."

He walked out the front door, and kicked the stand off the bicycle. Gethan leaned against the door frame with his arms folded. His eyes darted up at the black SUV that pulled up. He closed his eyes in exasperation as his fathers jumped out, one waving merrily and giving a wink, and other other a nod and smile to Adrian as his passed then rushing in out of the rain.

"Something you want to tell us Son?" His dad asked with a grin, shaking the rain out of his short black hair. Gethan just watched the hunched form disappear into the rain

"No" He whispered "Not anymore." as he shut the door quietly, and walked up to his room.

* * *

"Your turn." said Ianto flatly, an hour or so later, gesturing to the ceiling.

"But you're so much better at it." answered Jack giving his puppy dog eyes "Besides you're their Mother." he added with a bright smile.

Ianto scowled at the nickname Jack had privately called him for years, before trudging up the stairs.

"Gethan" He called, before opening the door, and for the second time in a week being confronted with a teenager face down in the bed.

"I'm okay Tad, honestly." A muffled voice came.

"I'm sure you are" Ianto said walking over to the bed and sitting down on it at Gethans waist, and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just confused."

"Its okay Geth, we won't judge you."

"Do you always tell me the truth Tad?"

Ianto blinked a few times at the unexpected question. "As much as I can." He answered after a few moments. There was a few seconds silence where all that could be heard was the sound of the rain on the window. Gethan turned onto his side and looked up at his Tad.

"How did you get me and Beth?"

"We've told you before." Ianto said smoothly "We spent years looking to adopt and we finally got you guys"

Gethan sighed impatiently

"Why do you ask that?" his father asked.

"Because... I don't believe you."

Ianto swallowed gently "Gethan, do you think that your Dad and I would lie to you for any reason apart from your own good?"

"No"

"Then please, I ask you that you stop digging this specific hole" Ianto said firmly, his eyes burning into Gethans "And to stop looking up Torchwood on the Internet" his voice rising slightly. Gethan blinked and slowly nodded. Ianto took a deep breath and nodded, feeling guilty for raising his voice, something he rarely did, and gave Gethan a tight smile before leaving the room. In his guilt, he never even noticed Gethans crossed fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bare Bones

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Synopsis: Ianto and Jack struggle to keep their secrets safe. The twins struggle to do the same

* * *

"What happened?" Jack asked as Ianto slumped onto the sofa next to him

"He's asking again" Ianto answered leaning his head on the arm of the chair.

"What did you tell him?" Jack again questioned. The light from the television lighting his face in the otherwise darkened room

"To stop asking." He answered bluntly, a crease appearing inbetween his eyebrows

"You think telling any teenage, especially one as intelligent as Geth to stop asking will make them stop asking?" asked Jack

incredulously, with a short laugh.

"I don't know what else to do Jack, they're not ready to know yet." Ianto answered, looking lost.

"Come to bed." Jack said, his eyes softening.

"I need to sleep" Ianto said, yawning to empathise his point

"That's what I meant, you look washed out." frowned Jack, standing and offering Ianto his hand.

"Just a stomach bug." He answered, taking the older mans hand and allowing Jack to pull his to his feet.

* * *

Bethan heard her fathers bedroom door close before quietly slipping out and tapping lightly on Gethans door.

"Come in." A grouchy voice came.

"What happened." Asked Bethan, sticking her head around the door.

"What part."

"All of it." She said as she flopped on the bed next to her twin

"That was... Adrian." Whispered Gethan gently.

"I know that Idiot," she said, pushing his shoulder slightly "you're not as secretive as you think you know."

Gethan groaned and rolled over onto his side to face her, a pained expression on his face

"Tad and Dad know too you know" She said delightedly, watching with pleasure, her twin fall once again face first into the pillow, in the way only a teenager embarrassed by his parents can. Her face then fell to one of more concern "Did he break up with you?"

"Yeah" Gethan answered after a few seconds.

"What did Tad say when he came up?" She asked, patting his back soothingly

"Tried to be nice." Gethan spat.

"You can't expect him to be any different Geth, You know they love us." Bethan soothed, still rubbing circles on her Brothers back. Gethan sat up suddenly to face her, an intense look on his face

"Like their own..?"

"Of course like their own." Bethan answered, looking confused.

"That's because we are their own Beth." He said intensely.

"Are you saying...." Beth stuttered.

"Yes!" He answered, exasperatedly.

"We're not related..? I'm Dads and your Tads..?" Bethan asked confusedly, tears starting to well in her eyes, she had always known that her parents weren't her own, but to not be related to her own twin was hard for her to cope with.

"What..?" Gethan started, looking for a moment as confused as Bethan "No!" He finally answered, realising.

"Then what do you mean?" Bethan asked, still confused.

"We both belong to both of them." Gethan said, getting up and taking a USB stick from around his neck and plugging it into his computer.

"That's impossible." Bethan said, still sitting on her bed and watching her brother furiously typing

"Look" He said, turning the screen around to face her.

A picture of Ianto, heavily pregnant, and Jack helping him across the street

"That's... It can't be." Said Bethan "He's never been that fat."

"He told me to stop asking." Gethan said grimly.

"Tad would only hide something from us for our own good." Stuttered Bethan

"We have to find out." Urged Gethan

"I don't know Geth... I'm sure they'll tell us in their own time..." She said, starting to stand up and make her way to the door.

"Things are a little more urgent than that." Gethan said, biting his lip.

* * *

Please R+R


	5. Chapter 5

The Bare Bones

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Synopsis: Ianto and Jack struggle to keep their secrets safe. The twins struggle to do the same

Authors Note: Short Chapter, Sorry guys.

* * *

Jack hummed as he set about cleaning the bathroom. Something about having a pair of teenagers in the house meant that toothpaste and facewash somehow managed to coat every surface. He thought about calling Ianto, who had gone to do a big shop and telling him to pick up some disinfectant, but decided against it, he knew how grouchy he got whilst shopping.

He lifted the lid off the bin the empty it, and stood in shock at the sight on top of it. A pregnancy test. His mouth immediately went dry. Bethan. That boy who had been pressuring her to... He though she had more sense than it into his pocket and strided out of the bathroom.

"Bethan... kitchen now!" He bellowed as he waked down the stairs.

* * *

"Sit down" He said tightly putting out a chair for Bethan

"What's the matter?" She asked, watching him walk around the other side of the table and sit facing her.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me..?" Jack asked leaning forward to look into her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean Dad."

Jack reached into his pocket and placed the test on the table in front of leaning back and steepling his

gaped from the test to his face.

"I don't know what to say Dad, I know what it looks like but I swear I know nothing about this."

"Beth.. Please..." He started, rubbing his eyes. "You're going to need the support of all of us right now, and that starts with telling the truth"

"Please Dad..."

"Bethan" Jack snapped, standing suddenly, leaning forward with his hands flat on the table. "Stop lying"

Upstairs Gethan looked up at the sound of shouting. He stood and crept down the hallway and down the stairs, coming to a stop outside the kitchen door, the sounds of an argument becoming louder. When he reached the door, it flew open and a distressed Bethan barreled into his arms , sobbing.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking from his Sister to his Father, who had come to stand in the doorway, lines between his eyebrows.

"Dad thinks...I've got myself... in trouble." She said between sobs, showing Gethan the test.

Gethan blinked at it a few times and looked at Bethan, before snatching it from her hand and thrusting it at Jack, anger pasted over his face.

"It's not hers, its mine."


	6. Chapter 6

The Bare Bones

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

* * *

Synopsis: Ianto and Jack struggle to keep their secrets safe. The twins struggle to do the same

* * *

"Get in the car Geth." Jack said between his teeth, glaring at his son.

"What's going on?" Croaked Beth, her tears suddenly stopping at the new revelation, "How can it be yours Geth? You... you like boys"

"That's half the problem." Jack growled, watching his son try to stare him out as he slid past him through the doorway. "Get your coat Beth, you should probably come too if all this is going to come out now anyway"

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly calling Ianto whilst walking to the car.

"Jack?"

"Ianto, you need to meet me at the hub, its the kids"

"God, Jack, what's happened."

"They're fine, just need to run a few tests, come now, I'll explain when we get there."

He rang off sliding into his seat and slamming the door before glaring at his Son who was sat next to him, Beth in the rear seat.

"You should have been careful." He said levelly, putting the car into gear and reversing out the drive

"How was He supposed to know? You never tell us anything! You know everything and when we try to find out you have a go." Bethan answered, crossing her arms and looking out of the window.

"He still could have caught something, I thought your father and I raised you both to be sensible." Jack sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Yeah well Dad, You know what its like at our age," Gethen replied, in a low voice through gritted teeth "You think you're immortal" He finished, finally looking over at Jack, daring him to look away.

Jack held his gaze for a second, before the traffic ahead of him began to move again forcing him to look forward. Discreetly he swallowed. Oh Geth was good. He was very good.

* * *

Ianto screeched into the parking bay, jumped out and slammed the door, setting off into a sprint over the plass before realising he hadn't locked the car, he paused for a second, bouncing on the balls of his feet before quickly remote locking it before setting off again, his tie whipping over his shoulder.

He got a few interested looks from passersby who were used to strange things happening on the plass, but secrecy be dammed, his children were potentially in danger, the looks vanished as he stepped on the paving stone and the perception filter covered him. His heart skipped a beat when, on his way down he saw Gethen in a blue robe lying on the theatre table. When Gethen looked up and waved, and his heart settled a bit easier.

"What's happening?" He asked stepping off and walking over to where Jack had come to meet him.

"Gethen is..." Jack fumbled, trying to find the words, and instead to rolling his hands around in mid-air "He's the same as you" He finally came to.

"And you brought him here to test this." Ianto deadpanned, missing the point.

"He..." Jack tried again, running his hand through his hair, and scratching his neck, "I really don't know how to say this..."

"Just spit it out Jack" Ianto said, Impatiently

"Hello Grandad...?" He answered, wincing slightly through a cringing smile.

"You're fucking kidding." Ianto said, sounding stressed as he walked quickly to the viewing platform

"I found a pregnancy test in the bin, Gethen owned up to it. He's just having further tests to confirm" Jack said softly, walking over to join him.

"Ah, Jesus" Ianto said, shoulders slumping.

"What?" Asked Jack, turning bodily to face him.

"Our son, Jack, He's very good"

"You know its funny, I had that thought earlier" Jack said, with a smirk.

"No, really he is very very good"

"I don't follow you."

"He played us both like fiddles."

Jack looked over, a serious look, suddenly coming over his face

"Because that's not his test, its mine Jack."

"You're pregnant?" came a small voice, as both men turned to see Bethan stood behind them.


End file.
